


White T-Shirt

by Blondjjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jonghyun getting his flirt on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Somehow the most simple of looks manages to be the most distracting.





	White T-Shirt

“Hyung, have you seen my charger?” 

Taemin’s voice breaks through Jonghyun’s thoughts, pulling him back up from the well of ideas he’d floated down into. Jonghyun makes a noise of questioning, slowly pulling his attention up from the mindless scroll of his phone. The sight of Taemin catches him off guard, awe and excitement fluttering up to make themselves known just under his ribcage, his focus solely on the man in front of him.

“I uh…”

He trails off, having already forgotten what Taemin came into the kitchen to ask for. Jonghyun is all too quickly sporting a most dumbstruck look, unable to keep his expression in check, as his eyes rake over the length of Taemin’s body. Taemin is still looking at him like he expects something, a reply maybe, the furrow of his brow distorting his features in the most charming of ways. Were it anyone else Jonghyun might not think twice, not take a second glance, but Taemin, well there was no one else like him. 

The simple white t-shirt Taemin is wearing is stretched over his chest, pulled taught by his shoulders, yet still loose enough to hang around his slim waist. The cotton is threadbare enough that the shirt seemed like it had been cut to fit him specifically, paired with worn blue jeans that painted the perfect slender silhouette of his dancer’s frame. It was so simple, so unbelievably casual, right down to the striped black and maroon socks covering his toes, so little thought having gone into a look that had Jonghyun’s imagination reeling, running wild. Taemin’s hair appears so soft, unstyled, and creating flyaways with every movement. His face too is bare and fresh, just how Jonghyun was used to seeing Taemin when behind closed doors. 

“Jjong?” 

Taemin sounds truly baffled and the tone snaps Jonghyun’s attention back to the present, pulling his eyes away from their wander over the beautifully carved line of Taemin’s shoulders.

“Shit- You’re gorgeous.” 

Jonghyun’s eyes are round with awe as the words tumble with sincerity from his mouth. He watches as the look on Taemin’s face shifts from bafflement to a shining, pleased kind of embarrassment; pride tinged with modesty. His eyes disappear into the most beautiful of smiles and a lazy, crooked smile spreads over Jonghyun’s own features.

“Jonghyun,  _ my charger _ .” 

There's laughter in Taemin’s voice, the dance of amusement to his words doing the most unfair things to Jonghyun’s heart. His fingers reach out of their own accord, snagging the slim line of Taemin’s waist, finding no resistance as he pulls his boy in close. Lips brush over the dancer’s jawline as Jonghyun leans in, dusting affection over soft skin on his way to whisper the most terrible of thoughts into Taemin’s ear. His lips ghost over the shell of Taemin’s ear, making the dancer squirm as Jonghyun whispers just how good he’s looking, and just how affecting that is. Taemin’s laughter rings clear through the door, happiness clear in the sound, the smile that accompanies it the kind that would surely linger all day. Wriggling his way out from the comfortable press of Jonghyun’s hands, Taemin takes the chance to escape being sidetracked from his quest.

“You’re no help at all.” 

Taemin shoots a coy look back over his shoulder at his hyung as he shuffles his way out of the kitchen, leaving Jonghyun’s mind reeling, and his body awake, a warm laugh of his own following behind Taemin. It’s beyond help, the way Jonghyun’s body just seems to pull itself up and away from the counter, phone tucking into his back pocket as he trails after Taemin. Any other priorities are quickly shifted aside as he follows behind the dancer, eager to once again get his eyes another long look at the most alluring sight he’s been graced with in a while.


End file.
